Shaken...not stirred.
by d-d-duley
Summary: Secret agents Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell are back!! And this time they are facing an even deadlier foe, one, who could just outwit them. (Sequel to Maxwell, Duo Maxwell, you don't have to read it first.) AU, plenty of violence later, spies, assasins, and g
1. A new Mission

Authors note: Well, it's me

Authors note: Well, it's me! For those of you that DIDN'T read Maxwell, Duo Maxwell, here is a brief synopsis of what happened. Duo and Heero are secret agents (duh!) They beat a bad guy (Quatre) and saved the day, however, Trowa Quatre's partner in crime was only put in prison. (Did I mention Quatre got shot?) Well, that's pretty much it! Enjoy the story people, based on Bond films and whatever else I can come up with. (Told from Duo's point of view.) Once again poor Duo is forced into a dress, I probably killed this joke long ago, but it haunts me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, if I did I would be rich…as it is, I'm not rich, I don't own Bond either.

For the last time people, this is 1+2, if you don't like that, don't read, and try not to flame me. 

"Duo, are you ready? Duo answer me!"

"Yaaaaarhg! Ooomph!"

"Duo?" 

Sitting up I rubbed my backside from where I had landed on the floor after falling out of bed, blinking dazedly as I did so.

"DUO!!!" 

Oh great, the tone in Heero's voice suggested he was becoming angry, and, knowing my luck, would be breaking down the door in a minute. "One minute Hee-chan, five seconds ok?"

I could practically see him standing there, face set in exasperation, lips probably twitching slightly, despite his annoyance, dark hair rumpled as usual…

I realised I had stopped in the middle of dressing and was standing in the middle of the room with a black t-shirt half on. I really have to stop spacing out like that.

"Duo…" Heero growled warningly from the other side of the door, "If you're not out on the count of three…"

"Alright I'm COMING!!" I grumbled, opening the door and promptly tripping over a stray trainer, landing, once again, in an undignified heap on the floor.

Looking up I saw Heero's mouth twitch as though he was trying to contain his laughter; he did a damn good job of it. Probably because he knew if he had laughed, I would have killed him.

"Where are we going anyway?"

He smirked slightly at my question, "to see your _favourite_ person dear Duo."

"Noooooooo not…"

**********

"Ah, come in gentlemen." Said Relena, looking over the pile of paper that sat on her desk.

Glaring at Heero I muttered to him, "you wait till I get you home, your gonna wish you had never been born Yuy, you are sooooo dead_._"

_ _

He merely grinned at me before sitting down. "What is it you wanted Miss Relena?"

"We have a problem." She wasn't smiling, well, no change there.

"What is it?"

While all these pleasantries were going on I had become bored, and, being my usual nosy self, was studying every aspect of Relena's office. First there was the usual filing cabinet, filled with papers, fake passports and identification tags, then a large wall covered with certificates and diplomas, Relena was never what I would have called modest…

Yawning I closed my eyes, it wasn't fair, I am not used to getting up this early. I had just started thinking of the numerous different ways to make Heero suffer when we got home, when Relena's loud nasal voice cut through these imaginings. "And of course Maxwell will be in his usual disguise."

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" I screamed like a banshee, sitting bolt upright, my eyes now wide open, "NOT THAAAAAAT ANYTHING BUT THAT!!"

"Be quiet Maxwell!" My boss snapped, her voice tight with annoyance, "you know that if any of the enemies were to look for you and Yuy, they'd be looking for two males." 

"Enemies? What enemies?"

"If you had been paying attention, you would know what enemies, Yuy will brief you when you arrive back at your apartment."

"Well why do I have to dress up like that? Why not Heero?"

"Because Maxwell, you have a feminine face."

"I do not!" I shrieked in protest, "my face isn't feminine!"

"Don't argue, now, go and find Wufei. Good luck agents 145 and 192."

"Thank you agent 1" we chorused together, man it felt like being back at school.

I had better explain now, before I go rambling off, why I am so distressed about this disguise. Ok you say, a disguise is just a disguise, how bad can it be? My answer? Bad.

For some reason, I think Relena hates me, because, whenever I am undercover I have to dress like…a girl, painfully pitiful isn't it? But you have NO IDEA what it's like to wear tights on a hot day, while trying to run and shoot some guy at the same time, it's awful, believe me.

Another thing that bugs me? Heero is always meant to be my husband or partner or brother or uncle, _he_ never has to play a girl! I'm griping here aren't I? Oh well, I like griping; I suppose I'm rather good at it, all things considering.

"It's not fair!" I muttered, stalking next to Heero as we walked down to Wufei's workshop, "I am ALWAYS the female, can't someone else be? Just for once? Nooo of course not, I mean if I had a pound for…" An irate Heero swinging me around, slamming me into the wall and kissing me fiercely cut me off abruptly. "What…was that…for?" I asked breathlessly a couple of seconds later when we broke apart. He grinned down at me, eyes sparkling, "To shut you up."

"Oh well thaaaankyou Mr Perfect agent, mind you, I'm not complaining about your mode of shutting me up…" [A/N To find out how Duo and Heero became partners you will need to read Maxwell, Duo Maxwell.]

We continued down to Wufei's workshop without any more interruptions.

Wufei is the technological genius in our base, the guy who comes up with all our gadgets, my personal favourite was the bug buster 2000, however, it exploded in Venice, a long story.

As we entered Wufei's domain, he looked up from where he had been soldering two wires together. "Ah, Maxwell, Yuy, I'm glad you're here, I've been meaning to show you these new gadgets of mine, beauties if I do say so myself."

He led us round to a small table, complete with…I blinked, "Makeup accessories?"

"Yes, good aren't they?" If anything, Wufei managed to look prouder.

"Well they're very nice but I really don't see…" Began Heero, as puzzled as me. 

He was interrupted by an irate Wufei, "These are not real cosmetics Yuy, the lipstick is a pull out, underneath is sleeping powder, you can slip in someone's drink, the comb, push the symbol on the side, and blades shoot out of the teeth, and finally, the mascara, twist the brush anti-clockwise once, and a small needle will shoot out, it is filled with just enough cyanide to kill a man."

I looked at Wufei sceptically, "And you are sure these will work?" 

He looked highly insulted at that one, "Have I ever let you down Maxwell? Name me one time that I let you down!"

I grinned at him; Wufei is just too easy to wind up sometimes, "How long have you got my man? The list is endless."

"INJUUUUUSTIIIICE!!!" 

"Uh oh, Heero, I think now is the time to leave quickly."

He looked at me, exasperation and humour warring in his blue eyes, "I think you are right Duo, now would be a good time."

**************

When we were back in the car I asked Heero about our new case. We had been on holiday for about three weeks now, after the Quatre shooting Heero incident, and I was itching to get started, well ok, apart from this whole disguise business, but lets not go there again.

I managed to learn from my stoic partner that, not only were we going to a foreign country (Russia to be precise) but it was to investigate the death of a Russian Prime minister called Rusnikov. Apparently the Russian secret service believed there was a motive behind the death, and had demanded two of our agents. Guess who?

Heero had been supplied with fake ID and a new disguise for me, I had managed to rip the old dress, it was an accident I swear!

All things taken in to consideration, I didn't feel this mission was fair, I mean, after all, it was nearly Christmas, Heero's and my self's first together, and I did not want to spend it in a foreign country. I declared as much.

"It won't be so bad." Heero claimed, "After all, Russia does have snow."

"Snow?" I perked up a bit, ever since I had been a little kid, I have loved snow, it's so beautiful.

*********

"Final call for flight 139 to Russia, all passengers on the 139 please go to gate 12, Thankyou."

"Hurry up!" Grumbled Heero, dragging our bags through the terminal at break neck speed, "We'll miss our flight."

"Oh what a shame." I muttered sarcastically under my breath, "We _wouldn't _want to miss the flight, would we now?" The reason for my bad mood is as follows. I was wearing a dress. Ooooh scary and horrific! I hear you say, but to me, it's a living nightmare. First of all there is the tights that go with the thing, hot, itchy, and above all, painful when twisted around your legs. Next there is my hair, now, my hair is usually done up in a braid, a useful, serviceable _practical_ braid, now however, it trailed down my back, flopping over my shoulders and getting in the way as it is only being held up by two little…pink…BOWS!!!

And finally the dress, the horrible dress, white with blue stripes, flowed down to my ankles, tangling in my legs, and forcing me to sit in uncomfortable positions. OH MAN I really have to stop griping don't I?

Unfortunately, from my point of view, we caught the plane, although they were just closing the gate when we dashed through.

During the flight I became exceedingly bored, Heero was asleep, so there was no one to talk to, and the inane air stewardess didn't have two brain cells to rub together.

I must have fallen asleep at some point or another though, because the next thing I knew Heero was shaking my shoulder, urging me to wake up as we had landed. All around me, people were struggling to get their bags out of the overhead lockers and tripping over other people.

Luckily we managed to get out of the terminal without any incidents, I think if there had been one, I wouldn't have stood for anything; I seriously wasn't in the mood.

Outside however, my sleep-encrusted eyes encountered the joy of my childhood, SNOW!!! Beautiful, beautiful snow, swirling in great white flakes around me, dancing in the air like miniature angels… 

I was rudely thrown out of this reverie by Heero calling me from somewhere behind. Turning I was about to scold him for interrupting my thought when I was hit on the side of the head by a small white ball.

"Argh!" I cried, spitting out a mouthful of snow, _Ok Heero, this is war!!_ Bending down I swiftly scooped up a small amount of snow, packing it into a hard ball, and then lobbing it at Heero, who didn't have time to move. It landed with a small splat smack bang in the middle of his chest. "Whooo! Strike!" I yelled, running round in circles, before charging at Heero and knocking him over backwards into the snow. "I win!"

"Hey!" he protested, as I leant down to give him a kiss, "No fair, you cheated!" 

"Really?" I murmured, "Well, cheat or no cheat, winner takes all…"

Just as I closed my eyes in anticipation of the kiss, a large hand tapped me on the shoulder.

"What?" I asked annoyed at being interrupted.

"Are you…" The man consulted a piece of paper, "Helen Maxwell?"

This was my alias for the mission, "Yes, is there a problem?"

To my complete astonishment the man whipped out a gun, "Follow me please," He indicated Heero as well, "You too, we've been expecting you, both of you…"

To Be Continued…

A/N Well, scrap this, or continue? Review to let me know. 


	2. Zechs Marquise.

Authors note: Well, many, many thanks to whoever reviewed this, I will try to make it as funny as the other one, for whoever h

Authors note: Well, many, many thanks to whoever reviewed this, I will try to make it as funny as the other one, for whoever has read both. However, Maxwell, Duo Maxwell, was never meant to be funny originally, wow, must be my style of writing, not that I care, I like making people laugh J well, anyway, this chapter is dedicated to all who ever bothered to review any of my stories, in particular Nightshadow, I hope you're reading this, your lovely reviews came just at the right time, cheering me up considerably. Thankyou. ^_^

"We've been expecting you, both of you…"

_Oh damn, we're done for_, I thought, _this guy doesn't look like he'll stand for much messing. _However, to my complete and utter astonishment, as soon as we were seated in a black saloon car, he turned around. "I'm Zechs Marquise, pleased to meet you." We both sat there, blinking slightly at the sudden change of attitude in the tall blond-haired man, I think my mouth might have been hanging open slightly.

Ok, secret agents are meant to be prepared for anything, but one thing I have never ever experienced, is a supposed "bad guy" being nice to you. "Just what the hell do you want?" Heero asked, gripping my arm tightly, almost as though he were trying to protect me. _Hmm, I'll have to talk to him about that sometime soon, I can look after myself._

_ _

The man nodded his head in a fashion that almost suggested a bow, "You are very sharp, my supervisors did well to choose you. I am from the Russian secret service, sent here by agent 01, lady Une. Now gentlemen, let's go."

**********

"Here's where you'll be staying for the next three weeks while you help us to uncover just what is going on behind the scenes of our government."

I looked around, not bothering to conceal my pleasure at the large living room, large bedroom and even larger bathroom. "Hey this is great!" I exclaimed cheerfully to Zechs, Heero said nothing, merely giving it a customary glance before dumping our suitcase on the thick carpet. "Of course my lady, nothing but the best for our foreign visitors."

"Uhm," I glanced at Heero, unsure about what to say, after all, I wasn't exactly female. "Well…uh…uhm." Ok, not the most intelligent thing to say right? Well, if you said yes, you would be correct.

I saw Zechs to the front door and thanked him again, barely remembering my manners; I was still to enthralled with the apartment. As I was about to shut the door I was shocked to find me hand suddenly being kissed, Zechs had half bowed again, and kissed my hand. "Will you meet me for coffee later Helen?"

I opened and shut my mouth like a fish before saying, "No."

The electric blue eyes darkened slightly. "Why not?" I pointed behind me, "I have Heero."

"Ah, I see."

With that he turned on his heel and stalked away, slamming his car door before driving off. _I think he's slightly cross, wonder why?_

_ _

As I shut the door and turned around two dark blue eyes confronted me. "What did he want?"

"What Zechs?"

"Yes."

"Uh, well, he wanted me to go out for coffee with him." The blue eyes darkened slightly, "But I said no!" I resumed quickly, before Heero could raise any objections. The eyes softened again, "Good."

I smiled in relief, before a though occurred to me. "Heero?" 

"What? He said, sliding his arms around my waist and bringing me in for a warm comforting hug.

"If Zechs had been sent to get us, and is part of the secret service, surely he would know I wasn't female." (Yes I still had the horrible dress on.) I felt him stiffen as my words sunk in, suddenly he cursed loudly.

"DAMN!!!!!" 

"Heero!" I said shocked, I'd never heard him use bad language before, it was kind of shocking.

He let go of me and began pacing up and down angrily, "We could be anywhere now, why did I trust him? ME!! I'm meant to be the best agent there is, and I trusted him!"

"Uh hello? You're not the only one."

"You're not the best agent there is, you're not meant to be perfect."

That really annoyed me, I don't know why, it just did, as he turned I stuck my foot out and tripped him up, sending him sprawling onto the carpet so he landed on his back. Leaning over him, I glared down. "Number one," I hissed, my voice coming out hard, "_no one _is perfect, not even you and number two, just because I'm not the best agent there is, doesn't mean I'm completely useless and allowed to make mistakes, got it?"

He grinned up at me, "Wow, I never thought you could get angry Duo." I shrugged slightly at that, "Sure I can, I was angry when Quatre shot you, I'm always angry at Relena, sticking me in a skirt. Even I can get angry Heero."

**********

I was up until one in the morning that night, trying to find some information on Zechs Marquise, using Heero's laptop while he slept I tried every source I could think of, no one had heard of him. By the time it got to three o'clock I was on a caffeine high, not liking coffee I had opted for the next best thing. Cola.

It was about four that I found what I was looking for, hacking into the Russian secret services main computer system, I looked up this so called man. What I found there, made me even more depressed than I already was. Not only was Zechs Marquise one of the best agents, he was Relena's brother. I groaned out loud, "Great, you lose one Peacecraft and find another, I hate life sometimes."

"What are you muttering about Duo?" Heero asked sleepily from the bed. 

"Nothing Hee-chan, go back to sleep."

However when I next looked around I saw him propped up on one elbow, staring with wide eyes at the pile of cola bottles on the floor. "How many of those did you drink?" He asked, "And where did you get them from?"

"What? Oh the cola, I brought it from the local store while you was asleep."

He stood up and walked over, standing behind me, chin resting on my shoulder. "Ah, good, Zech is the real thing."

I barely heard him however, as my eyes rolled up into the back of my head, the caffeine high, finally giving out.

_I know how to hurt,_

_And I know how to heal,_

_I know what to show,_

_And what to conceal._

_I know when to talk,_

_And I know when to touch,_

_One last today,_

_From wanting to much…_

_ _

_The world is not enough,_

_But it is such a perfect place to start my love,_

_And if you're strong enough,_

_Together we can take the world apart my love,_

_ _

_People like us,_

_Know how to survive,_

_There's no point in living, _

_If you can't feel alive,_

_We know when to kiss,_

_And we know when to kill,_

_If we can't have it all,_

_Then nobody will…_

_ _

_The world is not enough,_

_But it is such a perfect place to start my love,_

_And if you're strong enough,_

_Together we can take the world apart, my love…_

_ _

_I feel safe, I feel scared,_

_I feel ready, and yet unprepared,_

_ _

_The world is not enough,_

_But it is such a perfect place to start my love,_

_And if you're strong enough,_

_Together we can take the world apart my love…_

_ _

_The world is not enough,_

_The world is not enough,_

_The world is not enough…_

_ _

Authors note: Ooh this was a bad chapter, sorry, I was kinda rushed getting it out. However the next chapter should be better, I might not be able to get it out for a wek or so as I'm working on three other fics right now as well. Eeeep. Ok feedback needed, I want to know what all my fans out there want, so, I already have a storyline, but I need to know whether you want more humour less humour, more romance , what? Tell me!!! You can e-mail me at [d_d_duley@hotmail.com][1] if you are inspired by my writing *Snort* Which I doubt but all the same, and have any fanart pleeeease send it to me as my friend and I are putting up a website soon, you will get full credit.

   [1]: mailto:d_d_duley@hotmail.com



	3. Why is it always the blondes?

I woke the next morning, having slept for twenty-four hours, with a bad headache

Authors note: Ok peeps, for those of you that may be worried, this is NOT going to be a Duo+Zechs Ok? Goood, now that mess is cleared up, I can get back to writing.

I woke the next morning, having slept for twenty-four hours, with a bad headache. Let me tell you something my friends, never try to stay awake with cola, it's a living hell when you wake up after coming down from the dizzying heights.

"Nnngh."

An overly cheerful (or so I thought) Heero's head appeared in my vision. "Morning Duo, feeling better now?"

Squinting I glared up at him, my head protesting violently to even the slightest movements. "How can you be so damn _cheerful_ Yuy?" My only reply was a wide grin before the command, "Sit up."

_Nuh uh, no way am I moving pal._ "I'm kinda in a lot of PAIN right now Yuy, so I'd appreciate just being left alone." Instead of being the kind, considerate man he was meant to be when his poor boyfriend had a splitting headache the damn bas…ok, let's not go there. The damn Yuy pulled me up into a sitting position, swiftly and, I might add, painfully.

My head screamed and instantly I felt nauseous. _Oh greeeeeat, I think I'm going to be sick. Why can that man never leave well enough alone? Aha! I'll be sick on him._

Before I could put my evil little plan into action Heero pulled out a small velvet case from his pocket. "I brought this for you." Blearily I looked at it, through (I suspected) bloodshot eyes. "What is it?"

"Open it and you'll find out."

My curiosity got the better of me, and I took the small case and pushed the lid open. Inside on black velvet lay a small silver cross. I looked at it in some kind of awe, never, in my entire life had I owned something so beautiful and precious. "Heero, it's…beautiful." It was the only word I could think of to describe it. To my shame and absolute horror, I felt tears pooling in my eyes. 

"Happy birthday grouch."

I swallowed, still feeling the tell tale lump in my throat, no one had ever remembered my birthday before. "Thanks Heero."

I leaned in for a warm comforting hug, but just as I did, the doorbell rang. Did you know that that happens every single time? Yes my friends, WITHOUT fail, every time Heero and I are having a happy sappy moment, the doorbell rings. I have this theory that god hates me, and I don't think it's a good idea to have god hating you. 

"I'll get it." I said, after all I had to get up at some point, and besides, I still had my clothes on from last night…

It was at that split second in time that I realised I was _still_ in the awful dress, not having changed out of before looking for information on Zechs. 

Another impatient knock sounded, bringing me out of my contemplation on whether I would ever get out of the horrible torture device. (Hey that's how I think of it.) Swiftly I walked down the small hallway and opened the door.

"What do you…" I never finished my sentence, as something hit me…hard.

**********

When I came around for the second time that day it was with, once again, a throbbing headache. _Now where am I?_

The first thing I saw was a gun, the second was Zechs. _Ooooookay, history is repeating itself, why are blond people always the bad guys? I mean there was Quatre and now Zechs, and Relena, *_shudder_*need I say more on that one?_

_ _

"Ah." Zechs smiled coldly, "I'm clad you've come round now, Helen wasn't it?"

I took a deep breath, ready to spit out my customary curses that I give all bad guys every time. I leant something very early on, it's better to curse than say, "you'll never get away with this." If you say that, they laugh, my foul language impresses them much more.

After the customary curses that left Zechs' mouth hanging open and the purple-haired lady behind him blushing I did the customary I Spit On The Floor At Your Feet In Contempt, routine.

Now that I had left the enemy shocked and disgusted I asked Zechs, "Why do you want me?"

He smiled again, "Because Helen, you are not a secret agent, we were expecting two males, one named Heero Yuy, the other called Duo Maxwell. Now we're not too sure about your counterpart, but you are most defiantly not Duo Maxwell." He pulled out a picture, "Although I must say the resemblance is amazing."

_I rolled my eyes, and here I thought OUR secret service was stupid. _"Listen idiot."

"_What did you call me?" Zechs hissed, "I suggest you revise your manners, after all, you are in no position to be insulting me." _

"Oh I think I'm in a very good position to be insulting my dear secret agent." I sneered, "You see I _am Duo Maxwell, I am in disguise, and if you had bothered to check your files you would see I am often called upon to go undercover as a woman, much as I hate it."_

This sudden revelation left Zechs' mouth hanging open in shock. I grinned slightly at the dumbfounded expression on the normally cool and collected man. His ice-blue eyes betrayed his extreme embarrassment at having made such a botch up.

Before he could release me however, a loud harsh voice barked from the door, "Alright, no one move!" And there was that horrible little sound of the safety catch on a gun being released.

A/N: Ahahahahah!! A cliffhanger *evil grin* well gotta go peeps review and le me know what you thought of this chapter.


	4. A New Home.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for so long, school etc…

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for so long, school etc…

I wasn't even panicking, oh no, I was just to tired and emotionally drained to be angry, after all, I had been taken as a real girl by some of the best agents in Russia, bonked on the head, passed out cold twice now, so why should I even show the slightest piece of worry when a raving lunatic bursts into the room, threatening everyone with a gun?

Maybe God will actually be kind to me and let the nutter shoot me, yeah right… 

_ _

And yet…that voice sounded so familiar…it couldn't be…

"Back against the wall!"

…It was. _Oh DAMN!!!!_ Without another word to the men against the wall, my "nutter" untied my bonds, slung me over his shoulder and marched out, me pounding his shoulders and screaming "PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!! I MEAN IT!! THIS IS SO HUMILIATING!!"

He didn't say a word until we were in the car, me strapped into the passenger seat and sulking like hell. "OK Duo, who were they? What did they want and why didn't you radio me immediately you became conscious?"

I rolled my eyes, remaining mutinously silent for a couple of seconds, before glaring at him and saying. "Listen baka, I was _knocked out_, tied up, and only came round about five minutes ago, so I would _love_ to know how I was meant to radio you with my hands tied, and me out cold…care to tell me how hmm?"

Heero, for it was he, (A/N: Come on, how many people saw that coming? Kinda obvious wasn't it?) Didn't reply, merely started the engine and drove away in silence.

We reached the flat in silence, went in, in silence, sat down, in silence. We did a lot in silence. I stared at the ceiling for a while, seated in the large armchair opposite Heero, funny, I never noticed how many cracks there were. 

Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, a pair of arms enveloped me, lifting me up, and plonking me on the sofa. "Wha…?" I began, only to realise it was Heero.

He was leaning over me, a strange and completely unfamiliar look in his eyes. "Duo…"

"Heero what on earth is the matter with you?" I asked, worried he was coming down with something. But before I could say more than that my lips were attacked by his.

"Mph!"

Gasping we broke apart. "Geez Heero, what the hell is the matter?!" He sat down next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. 

"You have _no idea_ how worried I was." He hissed into my ear, his breath tickling my cheek. "I was scared silly I'd never see you again."

"So how did you find me?" I prodded his arm with an accusatory finger, "Don't tell me you've bugged me…eesh, talk about possessive…"

"No." he broke through my non-stop babbling, "I used common sense, if Zechs was who he said he was, then he would have taken you back to the HQ, which he did."

"Aaaah, right, I get it now…" _sorta_.

************

Relena's face filled the screen, pink hair clips on either side of her head, but this wasn't what annoyed me, oh not by a long shot, (although granted she wound me by just _existing_…) What annoyed me on this bright, well ok foggy and cold morning was that she was once more commanding me to wear the evil dress, and worse yet my friends, She was flirting with Heero…my Heero.

All the while she was talking I stood in the background behind Heero as he watched the telecommunication screen, glowering darkly. It was only when the talking became twenty minutes long that I started to imagine her being tortured by faceless assassins. It was a very nice image, revenge, no matter how imaginary, is sweet.

Finally "that woman" got off the com link, and I realised just too late that Heero was speaking to me. 

"…Against them." Was all I heard.

Blinking I smiled up at him, "Sorry Hee-chan, I was thinking, can you repeat that?"

He gave me a look that quite plainly said, "Baka" before repeating the sentence. "Relena said that because the Russian government are now convinced we're not true agents and she also is part of a conspiracy, we've got to work on our own to find out what we can."

I sighed, suddenly feeling depressed, "Great, so we're not only trying to find the bad guy, but we're working _against _the biggest government secret service agency in the world, and if we're caught we could be imprisoned for life or worse."

"That's the long and short of it." Heero smiled, "But things could be worse."

I glowered at him, not dignifying that with and answer.

Why does life like torturing me so much? 

_ _

**************

_ _

Of course the first thing to do was move out of the apartment provided for us by Zechs, and we ended moving into an awful three room apartment in the lower part of the city.

Our first welcome to our new home was a prostitute sitting on our doorstep, begging for food and money, of course Heero being the kind-hearted person he is beneath all that rough exterior gave her about what is the equivalent of twenty pounds.[1]

Inside paint was peeling of the bare walls, and water dripped through the ceiling,the smell of mould and mildew hung in the air.

"Oh, well this looks just peachy." I said. Let me tell you something, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, but hey, even if it's bad humour, you've got to laugh when life kicks you in the teeth.

************

Ok, I will not go into details of the first day in our new home, it was a simple day of unpack, eat, sleep, and pray the mould didn't get the idea to become alive and eat us. Sorry, but there was so much of the damn stuff it became intolerable.

Instead we are going to skip straight ahead to day two…

TBC 

_ _

[1] Sorry, I'm English, I would convert it into dollars for American people, but I have no idea which currency is stronger.__

_ _

A/N: Sorry it's so short.


End file.
